Potion Master's Daughter
by I.Am.Her.BlackBird
Summary: Severus has a teenage daughter that he doesn't know about. She's known for years. Will Severus accept this change in his life? Fred/OC A/N original is posted on my TeenageConspiracy account. This story is being redone. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I had written another story very similar to this on my other account TeenageConspiracy. I had lost my notebook with the original story in it (again). I like this idea and I'm hoping to run farther with it than I had before. Keep in mind I wrote the original during my freshman year of high school. I'm now going in my fourth year of College. I also have a part time job so I can't promise prompt updates. It may or may not follow the original story. Who knows where this will go because I sure don't. I hope however reads this enjoys the plot bunny I had so many years ago. Do not own HP.-Blackbird**

The Great Hall is as loud and full of life like every other year. It feels so great to be back here. It is the start of my last year and I'm glad to be back with my friends.

"Daya!" Turning towards my favorite red-headed twins, I see them waving me over to their spots at the Gryffindor table. I take my seat right between Fred and George with Ron, Hermione, and Harry sitting across from us.

"How was your summer Miss Daya?" George throws an arm around my shoulders.

"Lonely without my ginger twins. How was your summer? Surely miserable without your favorite Slytherin."

"Oh of course. How did we manage without our best girl?" Our conversation drifts into a comfortable conversation as we wait for Dumbledore to start the sorting. It's not long before Dumbledore introduces McGonagall and she starts reading names.

The sorting went by fast. Every house cheered loudly when a new member was announced. I received several strange looks from the new Gryffindor additions since I'm the only Slytherin at the table. I hardly ever sit with my fellow snakes.

Now the only thing stopping the first day feast was Dumbledore's yearly speech.

"Welcome everyone to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts. I would like to announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge." A plump woman dressed in all pink stood from her seat at the professor table. As she sits back down, Dumbledore continues with his speech and the do's and don'ts.

"I have a strange feeling about Umbridge." Fred puts an arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just all that pink." I give Fred a smile and listen to Dumbledore.

The feast was wonderful as usual. We all caught up on what we had been doing. I was unable to visit the Weasley's during the summer so I missed out on so much fun and trouble-making. It's not long before I'm caught up on all of their hijinks.

The Gryffindor common room is warm as the fire burns and many people sit around and catch up on the missed activities of the last three months. Ever since I became friends with the twins, I have always been welcomed into the common room. Their older brothers took a shine to me, since I tried to keep the twins out of so much trouble, so they made sure I was always safe and welcomed in the common area.

I sit curled up with Fred as George sits across from us. We discuss the possible pranks for the year. We also briefly talk about the joke shop that the twins want to open up. With thanks to Harry, the twins can afford to open their shop. They won't admit it but I know that the pressure of their 'perfect' siblings gets to them. They don't feel like they are up to par with their prefect and head boy siblings. They aren't like their siblings. They are special and unique. They want to bring laughter and humor to people. They always have. They world is falling into some dark times and it needs laughter. Besides the trio, I am the only one who supports the idea of the joke shop. I know they can do it. I know they will do it well.

"Sorry boys, it's getting late. I'm off to get my beauty sleep before we start with whatever classes we have tomorrow." I stretch out of my seat and Fred grabs my hand.

"Come on, we're about to discuss the best prank ever."

"Nope. No can do. I am exhausted. Goodnight Fred. Night George."

"Goodnight." The twins say together. They are very good at that. I walk through the portrait and wave goodbye to the Fat Lady. The only down side to hanging out in the Gryffindor common room is the long walk to the Slytherin common room. On the plus side I have some quiet thinking time.

After several minutes I reach the cold common room. Very few people are still up. Even though there is still plenty of time before curfew, the train ride makes many people exhausted.

"Well if it isn't the house traitor." Of course Malfoy is still up. The past five years he has been nothing but annoying.

"Isn't it past your bed time, Draco?" I head toward the girl dormitory stairs.

"Shouldn't you be shagging your blood-traitor boyfriend?"

"Bugger off Draco." He and his friends laugh as I head towards my room. I wish we were in different houses. Bad enough I have to deal with him during the summer. My aunt is friends with his mother. I am so tired of polite dinners with him.

The Great Hall is loud and cheerful. I take a seat next to my one Slytherin friend, Dawn. We became friends after she defended me in one of our classes first year. The Slytherin's in my year don't like that I have Gryffindor friends. She immediately starts playing with my hair. She can't stand having long hair but loves playing with it. My hair has always gone to my lower back. The only thing Dawn doesn't like about my hair is that it is practically pencil straight. I get my black straight hair from my father, not that he knows.

"So miss Gryffindor lover. How was your summer?"

"Well Miss Hufflepuff lover, it was okay." She lightly shoves my shoulder.

"Hush, I haven't even told Dylan yet that I like him yet. Does Fred know?" I scoff as she starts French braiding my hair.

"No, and Aunt June wouldn't let me go see them during the summer. Says I shouldn't be hanging around traitors so my summer was filled with dinners with the Malfoy's"

"I'm sorry. I know you miss your mom. It's been what? Three years now?" I pour myself some coffee.

"Almost, yeah." She developed pneumonia and sadly she never got over it.

"You should have mentioned your father. I'm sure he would have taken you in." She finishes my hair and sits back next to me. I look around before I respond with whispering.

"I could not do that to Severus. He has no idea. I'm not going to derail his life plans by telling him he has a 16 year old daughter. Now shut up about it."

"Shouldn't he know?" I sigh.

"Yeah. But how do you tell someone that they have a teenage daughter that he was never informed of." Dawn rubs my shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall hands the timetables to each head of house. "Maybe you could start being honest with people by catching yourself a Gryffindor." I laugh with her as I look over toward the Gryffindor table. There is Fred, with his friends and family, laughing themselves. They never once rejected me. Mrs. Weasley actually made me a famous family sweater during our second year. He even asked me to the ball last year but that was it. We had a fun night but no relationship came out of it. George told me that Fred is just scared. Who knows?

"Miss Newell." Snape hands me my timetable before giving Dawn hers.

"Why did we decide to take more potions this year?" Dawn groans.

"Because both our futures requires it."

"I need a new future. I don't know if I'll survive this year."

"Looks like we have DADA first. You ready for that." I look up to Umbridge. It might be all the pink, but I don't like her.

"Let's see what kind of teacher she is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone is enjoying this. I hope this chapter is okay. I wrote it before I went to bed. If you have any suggestions let me know. Do not own HP- BlackBird.**

The classroom is bustling with noise about our new teacher. I'm surprised we learned anything over the years with the lack of a permanent teacher. Lupin was by far the best one we ever had.

"Do you think she'll-?" Dawn is interrupted by Umbridge walking into the room. The room is in silence as she looks around.

"In this class, you will not need your wand so put them away now." Hushed whispers come about.

"How are we supposed to learn how to defend ourselves if we can't use our wands?"

"There is no need to learn anything but theory in this class. There is no reason you'll need to defend yourself."

"Seriously? Last year we saw one of our classmates dead. There obviously is something we need to defend ourselves against."

"His death was an accident-"

"No it wasn't. Voldermort is back and he-" I'm not given a chance to continue.

"Detention. Tonight. Do not back talk a professor. Now everyone listen carefully. He-who-must-not-be-named is not back. He died 15 years ago. What happened last year was a tragic accident. Now, put your wands away and get your books out." Dawn turns to me shocked.

"Class has barely started for the year and you already have detention. Are you trying to impress a certain Weasley?" I shake my head and glare at Umbridge.

"Daya, what's wrong?" The twins sit next to me as our lunch period starts. The trio takes their spots across from us older three. We don't allows eat together but we typically do at the start and end of the semester.

"Umbridge gave me detention for tonight." They all look at me confused. "She didn't like that I back talked about Voldermort."

"She made mention of another defiant student when she gave me my detention for tomorrow." I look to Harry as he takes a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Well look at this Forge. We're half way into our first day and we don't have detention yet, but these two do."

"We must be doing something wrong this year." I look back to Harry.

"Do you have detention for back talking about the same thing?" Harry nods. I take a deep breath as I grab myself some juice.

Last class of the day. It cannot end fast enough. Trust me, I love potions and I do well at it, but it has been a long day. I'm in my normal seat with Dawn. She is chatting idly with her Hufflepuff crush. I wish we had potions earlier in the day. I am just too damn tired for this right now.

Severus enters the classroom with his cloak billowing behind him. He wastes no time starting class.

During dinner we all sit together again except this time Ginny is with us and so is Neville.

"Come on Daya. You need something besides potatoes."

"I'm just not that hungry right now. I guess I'm mentally preparing for detention." Fred puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Detention won't be so bad. If you get out early enough, you should come up to the tower."

"I will. Nothing interesting ever happens in the dungeons."

The rest of dinner is just talks the school day, as well as what the rest of the year may hold. As dinner winds down, the twins and I say goodbye to the trio. We walk until we reach a set of staircases. Fred and I start down the stairs but notice George has stopped.

"Gee I am tired. I think I might go claim the couch in the common room before anyone else does." George fake yawns and heads up the stairs. Fred and I both laugh at him as we continue on our way. We walk in comfortable silence until Fred does something different. He takes his right hand and grabs my left. I look at him shocked but don't stop walking.

"So, we had fun at the ball last year. I thought maybe we could go to Hogsmead together next weekend." I give a short laugh.

"We did have fun. Though why did you wait so long to ask me out again?"

"Well. I don't know. I didn't have the guts to I guess." We come to a stop in front of the DADA classroom. "You didn't answer me though." I reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I would love to go out with you." He smiles big as I turn and head into the classroom.

"Good evening Miss Newell. Please sit. Tonight you are going to be writing lines." I sit at the front table and Umbridge hands me a quill and paper but no ink. "You will not be needing ink. Now write the following lines until I say stop, 'Potion Master's Daughter'" My head snaps up and I open my mouth.

"I work for the minister miss Newell. I am also old friends with your Aunt. She told me who your mother was. I decided to look up your father. Now how many people know the truth hm? Surely not professor Snape. Now, start writing or I will inform him." I give her a glare before putting quill to paper. It doesn't take many lines before a stinging pain starts to develop in my left forearm. I stop writing and pull my sleeve up. The words are carving into my skin. I look up to Umbridge to see her smirking.

"Keep writing, Miss Newell." After another hour, I am released from the detention. I head towards the Slytherin dorms but stop short. Harry has detention with Umbridge tomorrow. I need to warn him about it. I change directions and head straight for the Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady lets me enter with their password. The twins are there along with the trio and several other Gryffindors. Fred smiles at me and I smile back before turning to Harry.

"Harry. I can talk to you out here for a minute." Fred stops smiling and Harry gets up. The both of us walk out of the portrait and down the hall a bit.

"Congrates, by the way Daya. George talked to Fred a little too loudly about you two having a date. What did you want to talk about?" I look around before answering him.

"You need to promise you won't get another detention with Umbridge."

"Daya?"

"Just promise. Tomorrow she'll have you write lines. She'll have you use a special quill. Now what I'm about to show you, you cannot tell anyone. You can't even tell them that I have it or people will ask what it says." Harry nods confused. I look around again before pulling my sleeve up again. The letters are red and angry.

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Do not get another detention with her again okay?" Harry nods and promises before turning towards the portrait with me behind him.

The next day I do not say a word during Umbridge's class. I don't speak much at all actually. I don't feel well enough too. My arm hurts and I'm headachy. At lunch I chat idly with everyone. Harry looks nervous about this evening. I give him comforting words before lunch is over. At the start of dinner, I head towards the dungeons. I am too tired to go to dinner. I have decided my time will be better spent in my bed.

I wake up a few hours later. No one else is in the dorm. I sit up in bed and I get dizzy. I need to go check on Harry. I start the long journey up towards the tower.

Once there I let myself in again. I spot Harry immediately and gesture for the hall. He hesitantly follows me.

"You weren't at dinner."

"I needed a nap. How are you doing?" He rubs his hand before showing me. His lettering looks red but not as bad at mine.

"I'm sorry Daya. The other's know about your arm." I give him a questioning look before he continues. "They saw my hand. They knew you had detention with her yesterday. I didn't tell them what it says though." My head starts to hurt worse than it did.

"It's okay Harry. They'll find out eventually. Let's head on in." He turns and starts towards the portrait.

"Aren't you coming?" It's hard for me to focus. My arm is throbbing.

"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy." I start to walk towards Harry but I don't get too far. I trip and bang my arm on the way down. All I feel is a sharp pain in my arm as the dizziness gets worse. I hear Harry yelling somethings before I hear the portrait open and several foot sets approach me.

"Daya. Sweetheart look at me." I hear Fred but I can't focus what's on him. It's not much longer before the world goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I notice before opening my eyes is the comfy bed and hushed voices. The next thing I notice is a headache starting. I open my eyes and see I'm in the hospital wing and that it is Dumbledore and Madam Pomfry talking. No one else is in the hospital wing so they must be talking softly as to not wake me.

Dumbledore gives Madam Pomfry a smile before leaving. Once the doors are closed Madam Pomfry turns towards me.

"Oh, how long have you been up?" She comes to my bed and starts fussing about.

"Not long. What happened?" Pomfry's expression becomes a serious one.

"Harry and Fred brought you after you collapsed outside their dorm. You had a fever due to an infection in your arm. Both Dumbledore and I want to know what happened. Now I assume only I am the only one who has seen your arm, unless you've told anyone. Does Professor Snape know?" I sigh and look at my arm. It is bandaged from my wrist to elbow. The words aren't that big but it was very irritated.

"Only you and Harry know about my arm. Well the others know something is on my arm but they don't know what. Haven't gotten to tell them yet. Dawn Caste knows. I haven't told Professor Snape."

"How long have you known, dear?"

"I found out the summer before my second year. I told mom about school and I mentioned him. She told me about my father, showed me pictures and my birth certificate. I never told Professor Snape because I never wanted to risk ruining his life because my mom lied to him." Madam Pomfry gives me a sad smile. She had stayed by my bedside the night I got the news that my mother died. She had to give me a calming potion to even get me to sleep that night.

"Now that that is covered. Who did this to you?" I shake my head.

"I don't even know if I'm allowed to say."

"Nothing bad will happen to you." I sigh and turn my head away. I don't know what Umbridge is capable of. Madam Pomfry sighs and gives me some potions to help my fever and help me sleep.

I don't hear anything or anyone when I wake up. I feel so groggy from the potions. With a yawn I open my eyes.

"Miss Newell, Dumbledore has sent me to find out what happened to you. Now you can tell me or I can use legilimens because we need to know who has done such a horrible act." I sit up and look away.

"I cannot tell YOU. I am-" Visions of my first class with Umbridge fill my eyesight. After being told I have detention it goes to Umbridge handing me the quill. Next was me telling Harry to never get detention with her again. Last but not least, I see myself showing Harry my arm and what it says is the last thing I see.

I hear a chair move and footsteps receding as my vision going back to normal. Professor Snape is nowhere to be seen. Madam Pomfry hurries in and notices me alone.

"What happened to Severus?" I lie down and close my eyes.

"He didn't handle things well."

"What things?" I hear her move closer to my bedside.

"Well, it was either what happened to my arm that made him leave or it was him finding out what is on my arm that sent him away. I'm guessing the latter though."

"Oh dear. Just rest for now. I'm going to go talk to Albus." I take her advice and try to get a little sleep.

I am awoken by somewhat hushed voices.

"What's going to happen to Umbridge is my question. School has barely started and she's already hurt two students."

"I don't know Ron. Hopefully she'll get fired."

"But she works for the ministry." I love the Weasley's but they can get a little loud sometimes.

"Don't you guys know its naptime?" All eyes turn to me. Fred is the first to react gives me a big hug. After his hug I get some form of acknowledgment from everyone else. Taking inventory of the room, no one else is in the hospital wing but us. Fred and George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are standing around my bedside.

"So, miss snake. Do we get know what's on your arm?" My second favorite twin asks.

"Not today. It's already gotten me in possible trouble today."

"Does he know?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. He was in earlier. Asked me some questions about who did it. I didn't plan on telling him but he found out." Everyone but Harry is confused.

"Who was in earlier?"

"How about you guys tell me what's happening with Umbridge." Ginny is the one to answer.

"Not too sure. She was teaching my class when Dumbledore walked in and politely asked to talk to her. After a few minutes he came back in and told us class was dismissed. All of her classes were canceled for today after that."

"Did Madam Pomfry tell you why you collapsed?"

"She said it had something to do with a fever and infection. I'm not sure what all was wrong. She told me last night and I was really tired so she gave me some potions and that was that."  
"Are you feeling better now?" Ginny asks concerned.

"I feel better." I respond with a shrug. "My arm feels better." Before anyone can say anything else, Madam Pomfry ushers everyone out of the room and informs me I'll be here another day. Great way to start the year.

I don't know why I have woken up since the hospital wing is empty. I open my eyes and sit up carefully. My arm is feeling better but it still hurts. I look around but I don't see anyone. I know someone is here though.

"You were always a bright witch." Professor Snape steps out of some shadows across the room.

"How long have you been here?" He steps closer to me until he is at the end of my bed.

"Not long." The room laps into a silence. Why is he here? It several moments until Snape speaks again. "Professor Umbridge will not be returning to Hogwarts. Apparently she had targeted you and Mr. Potter specifically. She know both of your mothers. They refused to be friends with her, or some other stupid reason for her to do what she did. And since she couldn't take her anger out on them, she took it out on you."

"Who is going to teach DADA?"  
"Professor Dumbledore has sent a request to a former teacher."

"Why are you here?" We sit in silence once again.

"Why didn't your mother tell me?" He asks, breaking the quiet.

"I'm not fully sure. She didn't really want to dwell on the bad parts of the past. When I told her about my teachers here is when she told me. She told me of all the good times. Showed me happy photos. She gave me the decision of knowing my father since she felt I was old enough to make that choice. After she died, I thought about mentioning you since aunt June has never cared much for me, I didn't want to through your world into a loop. You seem content with your life. Why through a child into the mix."

"Your mother never did care for remember the bad parts of life. Why did you chose going on without a father?"

"I was already 13. My mother had basically already raised me, aunt June never tried to. Just gave me a set of do's and don'ts. Who wants to find out that they have a 13 year old who needs a home? June sure as hell never wanted that. Professor McGonagall had to take me to her because she couldn't be bothered. I guess… my aunt rejected me, I didn't want my father to do so as well." Once again we fall into silence. Snape refuses to look at me. I don't blame him. He just found out he has a child who is about to turn 17.

Without another word, Snape turns and leaves the hospital wing with his cloaks famously billowing behind him. I am once again alone in the dark and quiet hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everything is going well with this story. I can't guarantee frequent updates like I'm doing now. I've been doing some writing before and after work so the chapters have been getting done. I do not own HP –BlackBird**

My arm feels better today. Thanks to Madam Pomfry it is mostly healed. She said it should be only a faint scar once it is fully healed. She released me from the hospital wing this morning. On the plus side it's Saturday. On the down side I have homework to make up. That's why I'm now in the library. I had to do a rain check on Fred. I missed two days of classes and have three essays to write. Thankfully he understood and is letting me be to do all this work. He and George are out pranking unsuspecting Slytherins. Hopefully they get Malfoy.

"What is this I hear about a date with a Gryffindor?" I look to see Dawn. She takes a seat across from me.

"I'm in the hospital wing for two days, Umbridge doesn't teach here anymore, and we're getting an old DADA teacher back but all you're worried about is a date I have." I laugh and go back to writing.

"How are you feeling?" She grabs one of my assignments.

"Better."

"I talked to Fred when I saw them pranking some third years. He said you had a lot of make-up work. Do you need any help?" I shuffle some books around until I come to my potions book.

"Could you save me some time and mark the pages I will need?" She takes the book and starts flipping through it. She marks several pages before handing it back.

"I mark a few extra that I found to save some good information about the potions we're writing about. So, when are you and Fred going out?"

"Not sure at the moment. We were supposed to go to Hogsmead this weekend. I just have so much work to do."

"What did she make you write?" I look up at her confused. "Fred said Umbridge made you and Harry write something and it appeared on you. What did she make you write?" I look around before I pulled up my left sleeve. Her eyes go wide and I cover it back up.

"How did she know?" I shrug.

"She knew my mom. Guess some stuff went down between them and she wanted revenge. With her job at the ministry she was able to find out who my father was. She thought she's use it against me. I don't really understand her motive."

"Does your father know?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore sent him to find out who did that to my arm. I refused to tell him and he used legilimens on me. He didn't handle that well I guess. Later that night he came and talked to me about it. I haven't seen him since." Dawn continues to look through my assignments and marking what I need for the essays. After she's done she starts working on the homework she has. It's not until dinner that we decide to call it a day. We make our way down to the dungeons to put our school work away before heading to the Great Hall.

"Daya, what do you want for your birthday?" I look up from my plate and look to Fred on my left.

"You don't have to get me anything. I haven't even put much thought into my birthday."

"You're going to be 17. You'll be able to practice magic whenever. This birthday is a big deal." George pipes in.

"Guys, seriously it's not a big deal to me."

"Your birthday is Monday and you're not excited at all?"

"No, it's just another day. Don't stress over getting me anything. I'm fine." The twins' exchange I look that I don't like. They drop the topic though.

After dinner we head back to the Gryffindor common room and I listen to the boys talk about Quidditch. I use to play for the Slytherin team, but my second year on the team I had a bad fall and broke my collar bone. Madam Pomfry healed it but it gives me problems when the weather changes. I never saw a future in Quidditch, not like Ginny, so I had no problem quitting the team. The twins say they miss playing against me. I don't even play with their brothers during the summer anymore either.

"So, our favorite little snake. What's on your arm?" George asks when we're the last people in the room. Most are either in bed or still out around the castle. There is still about an hour before curfew. The first week or two back are the worse for sleeping. You get use to sleeping in and staying up late then you come back and have to be up and about early in the morning. Many students have to adjust to it.

I look at George in the chair across from me, then I look at Fred who is on the couch with me with my feet in his lap. With a sigh I lift up my sleeve. It's getting faint but still noticeable. Fred shoves my feet of and moves closer to me. George gets up and crouches in front of us.

"Are you serious?" They say together. I pull my sleeve back down before anyone comes in here.

"Yes. Yes, he knows. No, I don't know what he thinks. No, I'm not sure why Umbridge did it. Does that cover all questions?"

"Did you know before hand?"

"Yes." Fred looks a little hurt by my answer.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I only told Dawn. It's a miracle you guys like me now with me being a Slytherin. I didn't want to risk losing you guys when you found out that I was the daughter to the most disliked professor here." I rise and get ready to leave.

"We would never shove you away because of who your father is. No body choses their parents." George tell me as Fred is quiet.

"It's almost curfew. I'm going to head back to my common room." A few Gryffindors enter through the portrait. I turn and leave.

The walk back to the Slytherin common room is fairly quiet. I pass a few other students. Once in the common room I don't see anyone. I turn to head up to my dorm when a door opens. I turn to see that it was the side door that Professor Snape uses. Of course there is Professor Snape.

"Miss Newell."

"Professor." The room is quiet between us. I make a move toward the stairs when he stops me.

"I'm sorry. That you were stuck living with your aunt. I know she's not a nice person, and what she use to do when Voldermort was around." Aunt June use to be a Voldermort follower. Since he's been back she's randomly left sometimes so I'm sure she's still loyal.

"Don't be. I made the decision." He gives me a slight nod and I head up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just posted the last chapter but I'm bored so I'm writing some more tonight. Do not own HP-BlackBird.**

"Happy day before your birthday sleepy head." Seriously. Every year she does this. She likes to make a big deal out of my birthday and I'm not sure why.

"Good morning to you too. Now go away." I roll over and pull my blanket up.

"Come on. Let's go get some breakfast. I know you want to see you ginger lion."

"Go on without. I told them about my arm last night. Fred looked upset that he didn't know. I just want to stay in bed." She grabs my blanket and rips it off of me.

"So? I'm sure he's fine. He could never be mad at you." With a sigh I get up. I throw some real close on and she drags me out. She is bouncing around and all hyper. She is never this happy in the morning unless it is Halloween or Christmas.

"You are too hyper. What's going on with you?"

"Dylan asked me out last night. I was going to tell you when I got back to the common room but you were already in bed. I am so happy." She makes a squealing noise. I'm happy for her, but I didn't get much sleep last night. Dawn carries on about how he asked her and when they're going out. After a few minutes of it I start to tone her out. I love her but when she fawns over something she talks non-stop.

We enter the Great Hall and Dylan waves Dawn over. I turn toward the Gryffindor table to see everyone already there. George sees me and says something to Fred before giving me a wave. Fred looks and me then looks away. I see George give him a frown and tell him something. I sigh and grab a piece of toast off the Slytherin table. I look up toward the professor's table and I see Snape. His expression is neutral, borderline angry, as always. I exit the Great Hall and head back towards my dorm. I knew Fred was upset with me. I didn't think he'd be so upset that he'd practically ignore me though. I don't know what he's more upset about. Me not telling him, or my worst fear of him not liking me because of my father. I'll try to talk to the twins later after they no doubt have an argument. George didn't look to happy about his brother's actions. I feel bad about all of this. If I had never talked back to Umbridge then I never would have been branded, I never would have been in the hospital wing, Severus never would have found out, and the twins wouldn't be upset.

Once back to the dorms, I throw some sweat pants on and a muscle shirt. I untwist my sports bra strap that always like to get twisted and lay back down in bed. I pull my drapes close and lay in relatively dark space. I toss and turn a lot before I manage to doze off. After about an hour and a half 'nap' I get up. I put on my cardigan and grab my homework before making my way towards the library. I still have one essay to write. This one is for Herbology. I saved this one for last because it's the easiest.

The essay took me an hour to do. I finally feel ready for class tomorrow. I wonder who will be the 'new' DADA teacher will be. Maybe it will be Mad-eye. He technically didn't get to teach us anything. I'd like Remus to come back but he left due to his own worry about his monthly problem. Lockhart is still kind of cookoo so I know it's not him. There has been so many professors in the past, it's hard to speculate.

With my books in hand I make my way back to the dungeons. I have no idea what to do with the rest of my day. I could take a walk outside.

"Daya. Why did you leave breakfast this morning?" I just entered the Slytherin common room and Dawn jumps out of her seat.

"Fred didn't want me there." I shrug. I set my books down on the couch and sit next to them. She sits next to me on the other side of my books.

"There has to be more to it. Fred would not just blow you off." We continue talking the rest of the day. We talk about so many different things. I know its Dawn's way to get my mind off of things. After a while we had to head up to our dorm because Malfoy and his goonies showed up. It was nice talking about anything and everything.

My blanket is ripped off of me once again. This is quickly growing old. My blanket is the way I get warmth is the dungeon.

"Come on Daya. Let's go get some breakfast." It's always Dawn. One of these mornings I am going to wake her up really early by taking her blanket.

"I'm not hungry." I feel my pillow slide out from under my head. Really. Come on.

"You are now 17. You should be excited."

"What's to be excited about? The guy I like doesn't want to acknowledge me. My father seems confused and awkward around me. My best friend just took my blanket and pillow." She didn't like that answer. Dawn grabs my arm and pulls me up. She gives me a look that tells me not to argue. I get up and put my school robes on. Grabbing my bag, I make sure everything is in it. We walk up to the Great Hall in relative silence.

Once we enter the Great Hall, I look over towards Fred and George. George sees me and says something to Fred. This time he doesn't even look. George gives me a sad smile. I see Dawn wave to Dylan then look at the Gryffindor table. She then gives Dylan another wave and usher me to our table.

"You don't have to Dawn. I know you like him."

"I'm not leaving my best friend alone on her birthday. Now come on there's a nice empty spot over here." We both sit down, and I start nibbling on some toast. It's not long before the owls come in delivering mail. I notice my aunt's owl and catch the letter it drops. Setting it down, I know that it is nothing good. She never sends me mail.

As the owls flock out one more comes flying in. It is carrying a square brown package. The owl gently lands in front of me and let's go of the package before leaving.

"Who sent that?" I turn the package around in my hands but find no clue who sent it. I pull the brown paper off to find a potions book that I had been wanting for months. I haven't told anyone that I wanted it. Who the hell sent it to me?

"That's a nice gift."

"Yea it is Newell. Who would send a traitor such a nice gift?" Why does Draco seem to be everywhere most days? Dawn goes to say something but I stop her. Draco and his idiots are laughing, thinking they are so much better than everyone. One day he's going to fall off his high horse and fall so far.

I grab my new book and walk out of the bustling Great Hall. I head back down towards the dungeons and into the DADA classroom. Opening the cover to the book, I don't see any note or hint as to who sent me this thoughtful gift. I flip through the book before going back to the beginning and going through it much slower.

After a while the room starts to fill and people talk idly about the new professor. It's not until class should be starting that Dawn comes in.

"Sorry I'm late." I give her a smile as the classroom door opens. We all turn and gasp. The professor is standing in the doorway gauging our reactions. I break the silence by standing up.

"About time we have a competent professor. Welcome back Professor Lupin." The rest of the class claps and cheers. Lupin gets a big smile on his face and walks to the front of the room and starts the lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you have any ideas let me know. Hope everyone is enjoying this. I'm trying to write this chapter but I'm having focusing problems. It took me five minutes to write the first paragraph. I'm hoping it doesn't take me forever to write this chapter. Happy 4** **th** **of July. I do not own HP- BlackBird.**

"I can't believe Lupin is back." As soon as first period was over, the fact that Lupin was back spread throughout the castle before the start of second period. For the most part everyone is happy. Some Slytherins are having issues but that is nothing new. Draco went on for a while during lunch about telling his father. Same thing, different day.

I could tell Harry was happy to have him back. I saw him look up towards the professor table several times during diner. Lupin and Sirius are the only people who tell Harry about his parents. This could be good for Harry.

"Have you talked to Fred, yet?" I turn toward Dawn. Shaking my head, I take a drink of pumpkin juice. "Have you talked to Snape?"

"Nope." She gives an exaggerated sigh.

"You need to talk to both of them." Looking towards the Gryffindor table, I see Fred and George talking intently. Maybe I'll head to the Gryffindor common room tonight after I do some homework.

"I'll talk to Fred but I have no idea what to do about Snape. What can I do? For the time being I guess we go about life like this never happened." We continue talking until Dawn decides to spend some time with Dylan. I watch her head over to the Hufflepuff table. I get up as well and make my way towards the library. I have assignments in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. It should take me about an hour to do both assignments.

I was slightly wrong. I took me an hour and a half. Now it's almost eight. If you want to talk to the twins I should do it soon. I need to be back in the dungeons by ten.

I hesitate at the portrait of the Fat Lady. On the plus side she is practicing her singing and that makes me want to go in. I'm greeted by the warmth of the common room. Something we lack greatly in the dungeons.

"Hey Daya." George greats me happily. Fred stands and walks towards me. Before I can say anything he surprises me once again. He gives me such a loving kiss. This kiss is short but wonderful. His family is cheering in the background and I had my face in Fred's shoulder as he hugs me. He ushers us both to the couch were George gets up and moves to a chair. Everyone wishes me a happy birthday and Ginny hands me a small container of cookies.

"Mom made these for you." I love Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"By the way, who sent you mail this morning?" Ron asks as he steals a cookie.

"I don't know who sent me the potions book. Aunt June sent me a letter. I haven't read it yet." I pull letter out of my robes pocket and tear it open. There's not much to the letter.

 _ **Now that you are of age, you will no longer be staying with me. Your room will be packed and ready to be delivered where ever. Happy Birthday. –June.**_

"Are you serious? She's just kicking you out?" I'm at a loss for words. I knew Aunt June didn't like me, but still. I'm her sister's daughter. She's the only family I have left besides my father, and he's kind of ignoring that fact. Fred wraps his an arm around my shoulder and squeezes. Ginny gets up and squeezes her way onto the couch and hugs my shocked form.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess. I don't know why I'm surprised. She never enjoyed me there. I just figured she have waited for me to graduate first." Everyone spends the next little while being comforting. Unfortunately curfew is fast approaching. I wish everyone a goodnight and turn down Fred's offer to walk me down. If he did, he'd be late getting back to the tower.

This is one of the few times I hate the long quiet walks. I'm not in the mood to think about my future right now. All I want is to change into pajamas, talk to Dawn, and eat some cookies in bed. That sounds great.

I enter the Slytherin common and see no one around. The fire is has almost died completely out, leaving the room feeling cooler than with a full fire. I'm glad Malfoy isn't here. I don't want to listen to him complain.

"Professor Snape." The room doesn't feel empty though it looks that way. I turn around and see Snape stepping out of the shadows. Most Slytherins know not to talk about Snape behind his back because you might inadvertently say it to his face.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Newell." I give him a small smile and turn away.

"What seems to be the matter?" He seems to be trying to make conversation, though he is awkward at it.

"You don't have to try to make conversation, Professor. Anyway, my aunt officially threw me out today. I understand this is odd for you. I'm fine with being your student. I don't have to be your daughter too."

"I've come to terms with being your father. I just don't know what to do about not being there for you." He shifts slightly nervously.

"Do nothing. It wasn't your fault that you were never there. You have no obligation to do anything." It's true. I never expected him to do anything once and if he ever found out.

"I want to be there for you now. Something your aunt obviously never did. I'm sorry about her actions." I'm a little surprised by his offer.

"Don't be. I knew it was coming." I just expected it to be closer to the end of the term. Guess I'll be staying at Hogwarts during Christmas this year too.

"I will still act like your teacher in a school setting. Don't think I'll treat you any differently. I want to try to be a father to you. It could be worse. You could be one of the dunderheads." He smiles and I laugh a bit.

"Would you be mad if I joined the Order, now that I'm of age?" He hesitates before giving a slight nod.

"You are of age and can make your own choices. I do not approve of you joining something that might kill you. However, I will make you a deal." I give him a nod to continue. "To ensure that I will not protest about anything related to the Order, you will have tea with me every Saturday evening after dinner." I give him a full big smile.

"Deal." We say our goodnights and I end my night with cookies in bed talking to Dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

**I did not type anything the last few days. I'm not sure how fast this chapter will get posted either. My job is a bit of a cluster right now. Pregnant store manager with a broken arm, one manager hasn't shown up in two weeks, it's so hot in my store. I'm trying for that manager position so I'm getting a bit more hours and working my bootie off. It's so hard trying to swear like I normally do while typing. I curse like a lady sailor. Oh well, on with the story. I do not own HP- BlackBird.**

The past few days haven't been that bad. I'm back sitting with my lions and Dawn have been bouncing between tables. She typically has breakfast and lunch with her Slytherin friends and then she has dinner with Dylan and then they go hang out somewhere. Fred and I are planning on Hogsmead this tomorrow. Tonight, though, I am spending time with Snape and having our first weekly tea.

His office is as dreary as his classroom. I never expected anything less from him. The room is warm thanks to a decent sized fire. Besides his desk there are two nice plush armchairs for us to sit in. Between the two chairs is a small, dark, wooden coffee table. There is two book shelves that seem to be overflowing.

"Did you tell anyone of our new weekly meetings?" Snape asks as he hands me a cup of tea before taking a seat.

"Just the twins and Dawn. My friends know you're my father, but they won't tell anyone. They think it's nice. They also are a bit surprised by the fact." He nods and takes a sip of his tea. "You're not mad that I'm friends with Gryffindors are you?"

"Of course not. All of the teachers noticed a decrease in pranks once you befriended the Weasley's. It was strange for a while to see green and silver at the Gryffindor table. Now it's strange not to see it. Even with being friends with the Weasley's, you were never one for getting in trouble. Not even Potter and Granger can do that. You were always one of the better students to have."

"Well thank you." I feel so special and happy.

"I have a question." I nod for him to continue. "How did your aunt treat you when you were home?" I take a moment to think about it before I respond.

"Not that bad. She pretended I wasn't there for the most part. Hell, her house elf took better care of me. I would spend most of my time in my room. I didn't want to deal with her friends. All they do is talk about their Death Eater days. I tried to spend as much time as I could at the Weasley's but this past summer she wouldn't let me go. She was neglectful but not abusive." He nods and seems to be okay with that answer.

"What do you think about that Potion book you got for your birthday?" I almost drop my tea.

"You sent me the book? How'd you know I wanted it?" He gives me a small smile.

"I saw you at Diagon Alley before classes started. I was in Flourish and Blotts when you and your Aunt was there. You took a shine to the book but your Aunt ushered you out of the shop. I wanted to get you something for your birthday and I remembered the book."

"Thank you sir. It really means a lot to me."

"What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" I laugh at this. I always knew what I wanted to be when I was older long before I found out who my father is.

"I want to be a Potion Mistress." His express is surprised even though he had gotten me a potions book for my birthday. I've always been good at potions but I also do very well in Care of Magical Creatures and I love animals. "I use to help mom when she'd make basic potions. I always loved making potions with her and decided I wanted to do something with it. Mom couldn't really do more advanced potions but she instilled the love for it in me."

"Do you plan on having your own shop?" Now this is hard to answer. Fred and George offered me a job at the Joke Shop creating their potions. I've done that for them over the last few years and had a blast doing so. Only a few people know about the shop though.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about working with some friends. Who knows?" I give him a smile. It's not fully the truth but not fully a lie. We continue talking for almost another hour before we called it a night. I still have an hour and a half before curfew, so I make my way up to the Gryffindor tower. I pass the Golden Trio on the way.

"What are you three up to?" I surprise them out of their hushed whispers. Ron looks around before waving me over.

"We're thinking about starting a club to help train against You-Know-Who." Ron says quietly.

"Professor Lupin is teaching us so much but I feel like we should practice more on our own. I want to also show everyone involved how to make a patronus. Voldermort is back and we won't be at Hogwarts forever. They should know how to defend themselves." I completely agree with Harry. We are safe within the walls of Hogwarts but what about after the semester?

"How much planning have you guys put into this?" They take turns explaining how they plan to communicate with other members, how they got members, and what they want to do in it. All they are missing is a location. That is what has them stumped at the moment.

"I think I have a place. Follow me." They all look confuse but follow me anyway. I take them all the way up to the seventh floor of Hogwarts. We stop at a portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Across from the portrait is a large empty wall. I smile to the trio and walk back and forth before a door appears. All three of them are shocked with mouths open. Hogwarts is a marvelous place.

I usher them into the room. It is large with a roaring fire.

"Will this place do?" It takes several moments before any of them talk.

"What is this place?" I feel so giddy to have stumped Hermione. She has read all about Hogwarts but is still confused.

"This is the Room of Requirements. It will become anything that you need in that moment. To make this room appear just walk past it three times while thinking about the group you want to make."

"Dumbledore's Army. This will be perfect."

"The door disappears once you're in here so be sure everyone involved knows. I also want to help. Since I'm a Seventh year I can help teach you guys some spells you wouldn't learn yet." Harry smiles and thanks me.

"How did you know about this room?" Hermione asks.

"During my second year I was exploring for the perfect place to read. This room had comfy chairs and lots of reading light. I still come here from time to time."

"This is amazing." I pat Ron on the back and head towards the door.

"Do the twins know about this?"

"Nope." I laugh as I leave. I make my way back towards the Gryffindor Common room. I still have a little over an hour before having to be back in the Dungeons. Though I feel like if Snape caught me out past curfew he wouldn't do anything anymore. Maybe just a lecture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope everyone is enjoying. Let me know if you have any suggestions. I don't own HP- BlackBird.**

September has turned into October. I love the fall. It's not too hot nor too cold. I enjoy being able to not sweat the moment I step outside. I'm not a fan of snow though and that time of year is fast approaching. The twins like to have snow ball fights and try to get me involved. At least afterwards I get to snuggle with Fred in front of a fire.

The two of us has gone to Hogsmeade together a few times. We went to Honeydukes and Zonko's several times and Spintwitches because the twins needed something for Quidditch. Our first trip to Hogsmeade together, we went to Madam Puddifoot's. I feel like Madam Puddifoot tries too hard to make the place romantic but it was a wonderful date. We had a wonderful time having tea while discussing numerous things. Several other seventh year couples were there as well. No matter how tacky the place may look, Madam Puddifoot will always have business.

Severus and I has had many tea sessions. We talked about legilimens and occlumency how I can improve. He told me I am already quite well at it but when I'm in a weakened state I need to work on it. He loaned me a book on how to get better. I feel like the book has helped a lot. We also discussed my Aunt. Severus told me he saw her at a gathering, he didn't expand on that, and talked to her. She showed no remorse in throwing me out. I didn't expect her to.

"Daya, the DA is having its first meeting after dinner tonight." Ginny whispers to me. She is on my left sitting with Neville while Fred is to my right and George is across from us. I whisper what she told me to the twins before carrying on with eating my dinner.

The twins are too surprised to be upset with not knowing about the Room of Requirements. So is everyone else. The room looks the same as it did last time I was in here. Once everyone has entered the room, the Golden Trio stand in front of everyone. Harry waves me up to stand with them.

"Okay everyone. This room is thanks to Daya. She is also going to teach us some more advanced spells as well. The point of this group is to make sure that once we are away from Hogwarts we know how to protect ourselves if the time comes. Professor Lupin is doing a fantastic job but we are learning at a slow pace. We need to be prepared because whether we like it or not Voldermort is back." Harry says, giving the room a brief summary of the group. The room has Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even a few Slytherins. Dawn and Dylan are even here.

"I have charmed these coins," Hermione starts to hand out coins to everyone. "These coins will change its date and time to the time of the next meeting. We will always meet here. Harry has the master coin and is the only one to change its time. So you don't miss a time change, the coin will heat up a bit."

"Daya, do you want to start teaching?" I have thought about what I have wanted to teach them. There are so many spells in the world that it is difficult to narrow it down to useful ones for the here and now.

"Occlumency is important to have at least some knowledge of. Occlumency is the counter to Legilimens. It allows the user to block their legilimens opponent from entering their mind. Several Death Eaters, including Voldermort can use legilimens. To have a basic know how on keeping people out of your mind might save your life." I carry on and teach them how to do it. I go around as everyone is practicing to test their mental block they are creating. Just like potions, I took a shine to legilimens and occlumency. My Aunt is a legilimens user and had some books that I read. Mom wasn't that great at legilimens but she was fairly good at occlumency.

Everyone picked up on it pretty fast. To create a basic wall in one's mind is fairly easy to learn. Harry could use a bit more practice though.

Harry grabs everyone attention and moves on to the next spell.

"This spell can be a bit difficult. The Patronus spell protects the user against Dementors. To use the spell, you have to think of your happiest memory when casting the spell." Harry demonstrates the spell and explains it a bit more before everyone starts practicing. I already know my patronus. I found the spell in a book a few years ago and started practicing. My patronus is a turtle. I love turtles.

No one is able to produce a full patronus. I recommend to test out different happy memories. Different events evoke different range of emotions.

"I think that's good for today. Practice when you can. I'll update the coin soon." The room slowly starts to empty out. I feel like it was a good meeting. Everyone wants to learn and was engaged in the lessons.

"Are you going to come to our common room with us." George asks as he and Fred approach me.

"I'm going head to the Slytherin common room. I'm exhausted. I'm running off of two hours of sleep." Fred embraces me and kisses my head.

"Try to actually sleep tonight, okay?" I give him a nod and we walk out of the room together. We walk together until we get to the Fat Lady. The Gryffindor common room is on my way to the dungeon from the seventh floor. Actually everything is on the way.

"Stay out of trouble you two."

"Never." They saw together while giving me a hug.

I still have two hours before curfew, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't get to sleep last night. I get that way every so often. I don't know why but I can be so tired and be asleep for two hours and then stay up the rest of the night. Other times I can be asleep for two hours, wake up, then go straight back to sleep. It is frustrating.

"Well look who it is. It's the house traitor." I should have just stayed at the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight Draco." I make my way towards the girls' dormitory but Malfoy has more annoying things to say.

"What, did your blood traitor boyfriend leave you for someone prettier?" All his little friends laugh. I refuse to acknowledge his immature antics. "He probably left you for the same reason why your father left. No one likes a traitor. Hell your own Aunt doesn't like you." Before he finished his sentence the common room door opened. I am unable to retort because a voice booms behind me.

"Mr. Malfoy. My office now." Severus ushers Malfoy, who is now pouting, into his office that is through the side door. All his little friends glare at me. Shaking my head, I make my way up the stairs. I'm the only one in my dorm right now. Dawn must still be hanging out with Dylan. Those two are getting along so well. She refuses to spend too much time Hufflepuff common room since she hates the color yellow, so they tend to hang out in the library or Astronomy tower. She'll be back before curfew, but just barely. She and I prefer to hang out in our dorm while our dorm mates spend most of their time in the common room. It's actually quite nice to have the dorm to ourselves for part of the night. Our dorm mates fawn over Malfoy and it's getting unbearable. With our dorm mates not in our dorm, we don't have to whisper when we talk about important things.

I am so tired that going to bed early is the best idea. Dawn and I can talk in the morning. I'm sure she'll want to discuss the DA meeting we had. Either that or her boyfriend. I change my clothes, get into bed, close my curtains and practically go straight to sleep once I close my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people. I hope everyone is liking were this is going even though I don't know where it's going. I just type until I get an Idea. If anyone has any ideas or comments let me know. Do not own HP -BlackBird**

I had a wonderful night sleep. Going all day yesterday with only two hours of sleep was so draining. Thanks to going to bed early, I woke up about an hour early compared to what I normally do. I stretch out of bed and look around the dorm. Everyone is still asleep. Dawn won't be for long though. I believe it's time for revenge.

Walking over to Dawn's bed I make sure I'm extra quiet. I slowly open her bed curtains to see her completely out and snuggled under her blanket. In one swift motion I take her blanket away from her, just like she's done to me.

"What the hell?" She looks up at me and sighs. "I will never take your blanket from you again if you give me mine back." As a response I take her pillow.

"Nope. Rise and shine sweetheart." She grumbles and gets up.

"What time is it?" She stretches her back by reaching for her toes.

"About six-thirty." She stands straight up and looks at me shocked.

"You do know it's Saturday, right?" I just give her a big smile. I know what today is, but she didn't let me sleep in on my birthday I'm not letting her sleep in on a Saturday. We both change into normal clothes along with our cardigans. With winter coming on the whole castle gets a bit chilly. The both of us leave as our dorm mates complain about us making noise so early in the morning.

"So what are our plans for this very early morning." I just shrug. I had no real plans. I just wanted to wake her. She groans annoyed. Together we make our way up to the Great Hall. Breakfast begins at six in the morning so early risers can get food instead of waiting several hours. Only Ravenclaws are really up right now.

Entering the Great Hall, there are very few people. Most are Ravenclaws, except Professor Dumbledore and two Hufflepuffs. The two of us make our way towards the top of the Slytherin table near where the professors sit.

"Any plans with the twins today?" Dawn ask pouring herself some juice while I grab some oatmeal.

"No, they have detention this afternoon. They were focusing on pranking some Slytherins instead of Transfiguration with McGonagall on Thursday so she gave them Saturday detention since it was like the third time or something." Fred has always been good at Transfiguration. One time when they were kids he accidently turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider. That just fueled his fear of spiders even more.

"I would hate to do detention on a Saturday regardless of the teacher. I enjoy my two days a week not learning or talking to teachers." I pour myself a cup of coffee and grab some toast to go with my oatmeal.

"Do you have plans with Dylan?" She shakes her head.

"We talked about going to Hogsmeade but never made definite plans. I think a nap might be in my future for today though thanks to someone."

"Don't take my blanket." She snorts before taking my toast.

"Hey."

"No blanket, no toast." I laugh and grab myself another piece.

After almost thirty minutes, several students make their way to their tables for breakfast. The twins are two of the students. It's weird for them to be up so early on the weekend. I turn towards Dawn and she waves me goodbye while sipping her juice. I give a short wave back and make my way over to my two favorite troublemakers.

"Morning boys." I take a seat right between the two of them. They both grumble in response. Poor things. I make myself another cup of coffee while they both rest their heads in their hands.

"Why are you both up so early?" More grumbles. That's fine, I'll just enjoy my coffee.

After twenty minutes of silence, with light snores from George, the Golden Trio walk in a take a seat across from us.

"Why are you three up so early?" Hermione asks before taking a drink of coffee, that has way too much sugar for my liking. Fred mumbles something incoherent while George's head rests on the table.

"Don't know about them, but I went to bed early." Hermione nods.

"Last night went well I think." We all agree with Ron, with the exception of the, now sleeping, twins.

"I wonder what my Patronus will be. Hey Daya, do you know yours. You weren't practicing last night."

"Mine is a turtle."

"I hope mine is big and scary."

"Watch it be a spider." Hermione and I laugh with Harry on his comment while Ron shoots Harry a glare.

Once eight o'clock rolls around I excuse myself from the group, where the twins are still sleeping. Dawn had moved to the Hufflepuff table and now sits with Dylan and his friends. Wandering down the hall, I take one of the many staircases to who knows where. I've been here for seven years and I don't know where all the staircases lead to. Especially the moving stairs. I've been on every floor and know where everything is, but all the different ways to get there. Ever since first year I've enjoyed wondering the castle. I prefer to do it on mornings or evening when everyone is asleep or busy. It's more peaceful.

My quiet morning is abruptly interrupted as I become soaking wet. Laughter emits from behind me and I turn to see Peeves. He is laughing so hard that he is rolling on his side several feet in the air.

"Peeves." My stern voice stops his laughing and he looks and me.

"Sorry Miss Daya. Didn't know it was you. How are my favorite troublemakers?" Peeves loves the three of us because we cause so much trouble. He doesn't even prank us anymore, instead we help each other prank.

"The twins are currently asleep in the Great Hall if you wish to dump cold water on them as well." Peeve's smile becomes wide and he gives me a wink before soaring down the hall. I guess I should go change before I catch a cold. My immune system is a bit weak and I get sick fairly easily at times.

The walk towards the dungeons are quiet. Most people are either still asleep or in the Great Hall eating their breakfast. That's the weekend though. No one wants to get up early.

"Daya, why are you soaking wet." I look up from watching the floor as I walked to see Severus. We moved to a first name basis. Making progress.

"Peeves accidently dumped water on me. I sent him to dump water on the twins since they were sleeping in the Great Hall when I was there."

"Only time I've seen Peeves take orders from anyone, it is the three trouble makers of the school." I smile and curtsy as Severus shakes his head.

"Just wait. Next year he won't listen to anyone anymore." Severus sighs.

"Go get warm clothes on. We'll talk tonight." Nodding my head, I walk past him and on to the Common room. In there, sits Draco and his little group of dunderheads. He makes remarks to me about me being wet but I don't fully hear him. I've started ignoring him a lot more. It's a lot more peaceful pretending he's not there. I'm sure he doesn't like it. Oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a week since I last updated. I've been off work since Friday and have been just chilling. I spent one night watching four Medea movies with my stepdad. I've also been playing WoW. I've been brainstorming about this story and I'm writing some plot points I want to do down so I don't forget. I work the next three days so I'm not sure if this will get posted tonight or what. Hope everyone is enjoying. Also sorry for spelling and grammar errors. Once I finish writing I do a quick read through and don't catch everything. Let me know if you have any ideas or comments. I'm also going to try to make the chapters longer. Do not own HP- BlackBird.**

I didn't see the twins until dinner. They weren't too thrilled about Peeves waking them this morning. The Golden Trio had a good laugh though, along with several people along with professors apparently. Sucks I missed that. They gave me the silent treatment for five minutes when dinner started. They broke their silence to complain about their detention with McGonagall. She got busy and turned them to Filch who made them clean bathrooms. Poor dears.

The fire in Severus' office fights the cold of the dungeon. Our weekly tea sessions have been going well. We just talk about anything and everything. Tonight, though I have a question for him. One that I hope he answers honestly.

"So Daya, how'd the twins take the impromptu shower this morning?" Severus asks, taking a seat across from me.

"Not very well." I laugh my response. He laughs too. He's getting less serious around me. I'm glad. "Sir. I have a question. It's one I've been thinking about for a few weeks now."

"Ask away." He takes a sip of his tea. With a deep breath I ask my question.

"During one of our tea meetings you said you saw my aunt at a gathering. June isn't very sociable." I can't read his face. I think he knows where I'm going with this. "Since Voldermort came back, she'd disappear every now and again. Randomly. All times a day. Sometimes twice a week, sometimes she'd go a few weeks without disappearing. I know she was a Death Eater since her Hogwarts days, she talks about it frequently. I believe that's where she goes now. Is that where you go?" Severus is silent. Several moments pass us before he sets his tea down. His office door opens magically.

"It's getting late." I can take a hint.

"I'm sorry Professor. Goodnight." I set my tea down and walk through the door, closing it behind me. I stand for a moment letting the cold dungeon air cool me. I knew this was going to be a difficult conversation and I knew him throwing me out was a possibility. I expected him to do it a bit more angrily. With a deep breath I start making my way up to the Gryffindor tower. It's only about seven so I have a couple hours before curfew.

"Knock-knock." I enter the common room where the twins are with Lee Jordan.

"Good-evening lady snake. I'm on my way to the library. I need a book for an essay." I wave good-bye to Lee as the twins say good-bye.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposing to have tea with Snape?" George asks me as I take a seat next to Fred.

"We were. I started a serious conversation and he kind of threw me out." I shrug. Gently shoving Fred to the end of the small couch, I put my feet on him with a small protest from him along with a smile.

"What were you guys talking about."

"Nothing much." They both give me a look that says I'm a liar. I give them a smile and wink. They drop the subject. They both have said that they understand my meetings with Severus is for us to get to know each other. They had wished me luck sarcastically, knowing that Severus can be temperamental. An unhappy conversation was bound to happen.

"Have you boys been practicing what you learned in the DA?" They look at each other with a smirk. They look around to make sure no one is around. Fred gently moves my feet as they both stand and pull out their wands. At the same time, they both produce the patronus charm. George's patronus is a medium sized husky dog. Fred's patronus is a turtle. Just like mine. I stand and give them a big smile as the husky chases and nips at the turtle. They look so proud, like when they discuss their joke shop. Seeing them like that makes me so happy.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Their patronuses slowly fade as we all sit down.

"I think about the first time we pranked a Slytherin. Sorry about that." George smiles.

"I think about our first dance last year at the Yule Ball." I give Fred a big hug. That was a wonderful dance too. All of the sudden the Portrait opens and there is Angela.

"Hey guys." She gives a short wave and heads toward her dorm. She stops at the stairs and turns back to address the twins. "We are having practice at nine in the morning. Make sure you're up and had breakfast. Fred, George no hijinks this time during practice." She addresses the twins wrongly. After all these years of being on the same team you'd think she'd know the difference between the two.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." For once they aren't joking about that like they do with their mom.

"Honestly Daya, how do you keep these two straight?"

"I see a difference in the two. Fred is obviously hotter." Fred childishly sticks his tongue out at George who returns with a small punch in his shoulder. Angela laughs and continues up the stairs.

"You guys have tried really hard on practicing your patronus haven't you?"

"Yeah. We stayed up late last night practicing. That's why we were sleeping at breakfast. By the way, why exactly did Peeves drop water on us?" George asks.

"He didn't realize that it was me he dumped water on in the hall this morning. I suggested he go help you guys wake up." Fred lightly shoves me.

"Gee thanks." We lapse into comfortable conversation about the joke shop. They have found a spot in Diagon Alley that they believe will be perfect. They just don't know when they want to open the shop.

A loud dull bell chimes throughout the castle. An enchanted bell that sounds curfew. I jump off the couch.

"Bloody hell. Is it really curfew? Where is Ron, Hermione, and Harry?"

"I think they were in the library. Worry about them later. Don't let Snape catch you out past curfew. From what you said, I don't think he'll let you off with a warning." I nod in agreement with Fred and give him a hug. I wave to George and make my way out of the portrait. Without running, I move as fast as I can down the stairs. I bump into Ron physically and stumble.

"You guys late too?"

"Yep. Night."

"Night." No one likes to be out past curfew. If you get caught by a prefect it's not that bad. Get caught by Severus or Filch, it will be a horrible detention. Get caught by McGonagell and you have a fifty-fifty percent chance of having a dreadful detention or a warning. I think she's bipolar with her descions.

The dungeon cold air welcomes me as I walk down the staircase as quietly as I can. The empty halls echo so loudly. The Slytherin door is in sight. I won't be noticed.

"Miss Newell." So close.

"Professor Snape." I turn to see Severus giving me the same look he gives everyone. A look he stopped giving me when no one is around.

"Detention. Tomorrow with Filch." I give him a nod and enter the common room. Of course Malfoy is still up.

"Look who's late. What were you doing? Shagging your boyfriend." Without want or words I turn his hair lime green. All his little friends are laughing and pointing at him as he whines. I turn and make my way to my dorm. Dawn will get a kick out of this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for lack of updating. It's been a busy week. I worked three days straight, all different hours. I've been dealing with a lot of back pain. I saw the doctor yesterday and I have a compressed disc. Fun. Then one day I spent 8 out of 12 hours with my step-dad at an ER waiting for tests. Hope everyone is still with the story. Don't own HP- BlackBird.**

The Great Hall is bustling with noise. Breakfast is close to being over so all the non-early risers are at their tables. The Ravenclaw table is only have full as usual. Looking at the Hufflepuff table, I see Dawn laughing with Dylan and his friends. I'm glad for her. Her parents were Death Eaters back in the day and wanted her to join. Thankfully both her parents are in Azkaban and now she living with her mother's cousin who was a Gryffindor. She'll have a chance now. Dawn never agreed with her parents and was best friends with their House Elf growing up. I remember that she silently cried during our first Feast after she was placed in Slytherin. After we became friends she told me she was scared that she'd be like her parents.

At the Gryffindor table is my favorite twins.

"Good morning Daya. Want to come with us to Hogsmead later today?" Fred asks as I sit across from him and George.

"Can't. Severus caught me right before I got to the common room last night. I have detention with Filch today. I might get another if Malfoy didn't fix his hair yet."

"What did you do?" George asks while handing me a cup of wonderful coffee. My boys know how I take my coffee. Black and bitter just like my aunt's soul.

"Turned his hair green before I went into my dorm. I'm so tired of him." The twins laugh. I also hear the Golden Trio snickering next to us. Malfoy has gotten on everyone's nerves. Hell, the guy impersonating Mad-eye got tired of him and turned him into a ferret. I think his father is worst though. I'm actually glad I will never have to have dinner with my aunt or the Malfoy's again.

"Gred, I think we aren't doing our job this year."

"I believe you're right Forge. Here is our little snake getting detention again when we have not. We need to do something about that." I laugh. I have gotten in more trouble this year than normal. In my defense, the Umbridge issue wasn't really my fault.

"Don't be getting into any extra trouble due to little old me." They give each other a look of pure mischief. I don't like that look when I'm not involved.

The Great Hall suddenly becomes silent. I look to my right and see the Golden Trio looking toward the doors. Fred and George turn and start snickering. I look and see Malfoy and his friends making their way toward the Slytherin table. He wasn't able to turn his hair back. I look up at the Head Table and see Severus not looking happy. He gives a small flick of his wand and Malfoy's hair is back to normal. McGonagall says something to Severus and he nods. She rises from her seat and makes her way towards me.

"Busted." My favorite gingers say together. I drink the last bit of coffee and stand up. I meet McGonagall's eyes and nod before turning around and making my way out of the, still silent, Great Hall. We walk in silence to her office. McGonagall's silence can either be good or bad. After seven years I still can't predict what she'll do. I don't think Dumbledore can either.

"Miss Newell. Sit." She breaks the silence once her office door closes. I sit down in front of her desk as she takes a seat behind it. "I'm sure you know why you are here." I nod while staying silent. I still don't know what her thought process is.

"Why was Mister Malfoy's hair green this morning?" I take a deep breath.

"He's been making rude comments all year about my relationship with Fred. I got fed up with it last night." She nods and picks up her wand. Two cups of tea appear.

"Seems like he deserved it to me. You will not be serving a detention for this. Have some tea." I stare at her shocked. She always gives me detention when I'm part of a prank. The only times I get off scot free is when I had no hand in any part of a prank. That is rare though.

"Um. Not says I'm not happy about your decision, but why?" She gives me a gentle smile.

"Professor Snape told me that he has over heard Mister Malfoy being rude to you on several occasions. One can only be pushed so far before they react." She takes a sip of her tea. "Do try to not do it again though. You have seven more months before you are done with Hogwarts. Trouble can wait until your time here has ended. You and the twins remind me so much of a group of students I had years ago. They were called the Marauders." McGonagall says while finishing her tea. She looks surprised when she sees my eyes light up.

"They were brilliant." She sighs.

"How did you learn about them?"

"During my first year, the twins and I were serving detention with Filch. He made us alphabetize detention reports by the act. We loved reading what they had done." She raises her eyebrow.

"That's not all is it."

"Well. Hypothetically speaking. We found a map that they had made. It was spelled to be blank unless you used the right words to open it, then it showed where everyone was in the whole castle at that moment."

"Hypothetically speaking, where is the map now?" I give her a sad smile.

"Hypothetically, the twins and I haven't seen it in two years. We gave it to Harry for him to use."

"And he has it now?" I shake my head.

"I think Professor Lupin took possession of it." She smiles and nods.

"Hypothetically, if he still has it, it is in the rightful hands." My face shows my confusion but it doesn't last as I understand what she's saying.

"Is he?" She gives me a sly smile.

"Hypothetically speaking." I give her a big grin. I am so going to talk to Lupin about his days at Hogwarts. Wait. He was friends with Sirius during his school years. And Harry's dad. The twins are going to flip when they find out.

"Professor, can I ask you a hypothetical question?" She nods for me to continue. "How would I go about becoming an animangus? You taught us about them but not the process."

"Why are you interested?"

"Honestly. I just want to. It seems like it would be amazing. I've always tried to push myself with my magic. We were taught how to do wordless magic but I took it a step farther and practiced until I could do wandless magic." She looks shocked.

"You can do what?"

"I can do magic without a wand. Most of the time. I still have problems from time to time. Only you and the twins know. Not even Dawn or Severus knows." Her expression is one of doubt. They twins didn't believe me either. While looking her straight in the eyes, I place my wand on her desk. Without breaking eye contact or saying a word, I make her empty tea cup turn into a little hat that looks like the sorting hat. Her eyes widen and I turn it back into a cup.

"You are such a bright witch. How did you accomplish that?" My smile turns sad.

"I had a lot of sleepless nights after mom. I started practicing late at night while in bed." She gives me an understanding look. That was a hard year for me.

"Hypothetically, in the library, in the restricted area, there is a book about animangus. Study it. You need to pass a test before you can start legally practicing on becoming one. I feel like you won't wait though once you read how to. Be careful." I nod in appreciation.

"Thank you, professor. I hate to run but I get to enjoy a wonderful afternoon with Filch today."

"Good day miss Newell."

"Thank you for the tea." I exit her offer and make my way to the Filch's office. I hope I won't be in the Forbidden Forest for detention. It's too cold out for that.

"Daya." A voice rings from behind me. Stopping, I turn and see Harry.

"Hey. What's up?" He looks around before stepping closer and whispering.

"Could you help me with occlumency? I keep seeing what Voldermort is doing when I sleep. It's getting more frequent." Harry looks so tired.

"Tonight after dinner I will help you. Meet me in the Room of Requirements about six, okay." He nods.

"Thank you. Have fun with your detention." Waving good-bye, I make my way to my detention.

"Miss Newell." Filch sounds as unhappy as usual. His cat on the other hand rubs herself against my legs lovingly. Filch hates me for that. Mrs. Norris adores me. Ever since my first detention with him she has taken a shine to me. It makes me warm and happy that she loves me.

"Today you will be organizing detention paper from last year from you and your friends." That is a lot a paper work. He drops two boxes on the table as I take a seat. Mrs. Norris hops in my lap, making Filch huff and leave.

Three hours. I spent three hours organizing papers and getting paper cuts. I have three cuts on my right index finger. I also missed lunch and dinner isn't for a few more hours. I wonder where the twins are. Before I look for them, I think I'll head to the library and look for that book McGonagall told me about. I wonder if the twins would want to learn. I think Fred would take to it very well with how well he did in transfigurations. They both are busy with the Shop plans though. I'm really proud of both of them. They've grown up to be really responsible. Yes, their dream job is a joke shop but they are planning their future. They know what they want to do with their lives after Hogwarts. They are being inventors, something no one in their family has done.

I see a future with Fred. I can see the joke shop. I can see us living together. I can see us happy together. Now if only George would ask out Angela so everyone can be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for lack of update. I haven't given up on this story yet. My store manager has been on vacation this past week so I've worked more. I've also quit my job. I was trained to be a manager last spring and was supposed to transfer to a different store but someone else got that position. Then I was passed up again at my store this past December. And then, I was passed up ONCE AGAIN by someone who's been at the store a month. I'm frustrated and pissed. I'm going to focus on school rather than juggle a part time job and full time classes. My classes also started two days ago. I still live at home with my mother and she is 'nagging' me about my homework. I'm not even supposed to play WoW until I do homework. Sorry for the little rant. Hope everyone is still enjoying. Don't own Hp-BlackBird.**

October has faded into November. The DA has met a total of three times now and I have personally trained Harry almost once a week since he has come to me. Harry talked to Dumbledore about it too. Dumbledore wanted Harry to train with Severus since he is better at occlumency than I am, but Harry has made progress and he's happy with that. Fred and I have gone to Hogsmead a couple of times. One of the times, George was going to go but backed out the day before. He said he had something he had to do. Fred and I caught him with Angela at Madam Puddifoot's. They both grew bright red. Fred wanted to tease the couple but I dragged him away to Zonko's.

Severus hasn't really spoken to me. We haven't had tea in a long while. I've backed off and am waiting for him to come to me. I don't know what to expect when we do talk. Is he a Death Eater or not? I don't care either way I just want to know. I know he's part of the Order so if he is a Death Eater is a spy? If so, what side is he on?

The Great Hall is full and loud as everyone happily chats during their lunch on this cold Friday. I am sitting across from the twins listening as they talk about their shop. They've been doing that a lot more lately.

"Daya, you should come see the shop location during Christmas break." They have the store and one of their brother's is fixing it up here and there during their free time. I think Bill is doing it. He always liked building and fixing things and misses it since his job doesn't require it.

"Unfortunately boys, I'm pretty sure that I'm stuck here this Christmas."

"Still not on talking terms with Snape." I shake my head. Severus and I talked once or twice about me spending this Christmas with him at his house. After I brought of Death Eaters, we haven't talked about anything. There is still time for him to come around.

"Keep your head up. I'm sure Snape will take to you before Christmas break." George says with Fred nodding.

"What did you ask him anyway?" Fred asks after a moment.

"Something personal about his days between Hogwarts and teaching."

"Why did he get upset over that?" I just shrug in response.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Now I'm being poked in the arm by Dawn as we wait for Potion's class to start. She only has me to bother because an hour ago Dylan wasn't watching his steps as he walked up some stairs. He tripped and busted his nose. He and Dawn were made for each other. She has tripped over her own two feet.

"I'm booooored."

"Once class starts, that should be fixed." She huffs.

"I hope Dylan is feeling okay."

"He broke his nose on a stair. He'll be fine." She gives an exaggerated sigh. "How did you end up in Slytherin?"

"That is a good question. I can be pretty cunning sometimes." She gives me a sly look. I am ready to be done with the day. I love her but bloody hell she can get annoying.

The classroom door opens and Severus wakes in with his cloak in billowing. I swear sometimes that he has enchanted his cloak to always billow. Severus writes, on the board, the potion we will be doing today. Today we are making the Shrinking Potion. This should be interesting.

At dinner I tell the twins how a Hufflepuff messed up their potion and it blew up. For a Seventh year, you'd think blowing up potions would not happen. At the moment McGonagall is doing her daily walk around the tables. I'm not too sure why she does it. Don't know if it's for students to ask her questions. Don't know if it's to make sure everyone is okay. Don't know if she does it because she can't just stand over the twins and I to make sure we aren't doing any pranks. Who knows.

McGonagall stops at me.

"Miss Newell. How are you tonight?" This is odd.

"I'm okay. How are you?" She gives me a kind smile.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you." She hands me a piece of paper and walks away.

"What's that." My favorite red heads say together. Opening the folded paper, I see that it is from Severus.

"Severus wants to have tea after dinner."

"That's good right?" I shrug.

"Who knows with him some days." They nod their heads.

The walk to Severus' office is fairly quiet. It's a bit odd that there isn't a lot of noise. The dungeons echo the most.

Before I could even raise my hand to knock, Severus' office door opens. I have a bad feeling that this could go bad.

"Good evening, Daya." Back on first name, that's good. "Please, sit." Severus hands me a cup of tea, as I sit across from him.

"Thank you." He nods before taking a deep breath.

"I want to apologize for how I reacted last time we had tea. I was not ready for that topic. Never thought I'd have to." I open my mouth but he raises his hand to silence me.

"I did see your aunt at a Death Eater meeting. After Hogwarts, I was in a bad place and made the mistake of joining them. After the prophecy about Harry was made, I went to Albus and joined the Order. I wanted to protect Lilly. I've been a double agent ever since. The Dark Lord thinks I am on his side and spying on the Order for him. I'm doing this in order to redeem myself." He doesn't look at me.

"I don't care that you're a Death Eater." He looks up. "When I asked, I knew that would be a possibility. Hell, most Slytherins end up joining Voldermort. Especially now a day. I've seen students being pressured into joining because of their parents. I respect why you changed sides. You wanted to protect the woman you loved."

"You are fine with the fact that your father is a Death Eater." I nod and sip my tea. We sit in silence several moments before he says anything.

"I can't believe a Seventh year blow up their potion." I laugh. He looks a bit confused. I understand his confusion though. We had to pass test to even be able to take potions as a Seventh year. You'd think more caution would be used in making potions.

We continue talking and catching up for the weeks we didn't talk. It's nice talking to him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**So very sorry that it has taken me forever to update. The semester is kicking my butt. My Psychology class has a test after every two chapter, so almost every other week. Speech class has a speech every two week until Thanksgiving. If I'm lucky, keep an A average, and not miss a class, I can be done with Speech by Thanksgiving. She says that if you have an A and haven't missed class that we don't have to take the final in December. And if we don't have to take the final, we don't have to review for the final so we will be done with class. My online Spanish class is really kicking my butt. I have A's and B's in all but Spanish. That's an F. It's hard to take it online. I'm writing this chapter as I go so I'm not sure how long the chapter will be or if it will be a fluffy filler. Don't know, but enjoy. Any suggestions, ideas, comments, let me know. Don't own HP- BlackBird.**

"So, you and Snape back on talking terms?" I nod to Harry. He's stalling. He doesn't like working on Occlumency since he doesn't feel good at it. "What was the fight about?"

"It wasn't a fight. I asked him a personal question and he wasn't ready to talk about it."

"What was the question."

"Why won't you ask Ginny out?" He gives me a glare. I just smile. "Come on Harry. Occlumency is important for you to learn right now."

"I know. I know. I'm not getting any better though." I sigh.

"Occlumency is only as strong as the user. Let's try a different approach. We need to think outside the box. To make a Patronus you need a happy memory. One that evokes strong emotion. Try to think of something that has strong emotion and use that feeling to force the intruder out. Think you can do that?" He hesitates but nods.

As always I use nonverbal spells. Voldermort won't tell Harry when he enters his mind, why should I? I enter Harry's mind. I see instances of abuse from the Dursley's. I saw it the first time and after practicing Harry and I spent a long time talking. The memories change and I can feel Harry trying. Out of nowhere, he enters my mind me. My mother's death fills my mind before I can stop Harry.

I take a breath. I wasn't expecting it to work. I wasn't expecting him to enter my mind. We're making progress.

Harry looks worried. I give him a reassuring smile. Walking up to him, I pat his shoulder.

"Good job Harry. You managed to get me out of your mind. What were you thinking of?" Harry looks down.

"About Ginny saying 'yes' when I asked her out last night."

"Are you serious?" He nods sheepishly. I give him a big hug.

"I'm sorry." He says looking down again. "About making you think about your mom. I didn't mean to."

"I know Harry. It's okay. I'm not mad. Let's call it a day okay?" He nods. "You and Ginny going to do Hogsmead tomorrow?" Whereas upper years get to leave, with knowledge of Head of House, the lower classes still have to wait for the designated days to go. Tomorrow is one of them.

"Yeah. We're going to Madam Puddifoot's." He blushes a bit. I bet his friends are giving him hell over it.

"We're still having a DA meeting after lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Hermione has some stuff she wants to teach us." I nod. Hermione is a brilliant person. She will be able to contribute a lot to the group. Tomorrow should be an interesting day all around.

 **Sorry it's so short. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy as hell. Along with school, my stepfather brought home a tiny puppy that I'm now helping take care of. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears.**


End file.
